


Professional Concerns

by Meatball42



Series: Rare Pairs [106]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, F/F, Post-Iron Man 3, Secret Relationship, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-14 01:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20592497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: Pepper gets grilled about Stark Industries' connections to the former Vice President, but the rest of the evening isn't so bad.





	Professional Concerns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sophinisba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/gifts).

Pepper took a long sip of her wine. Christine’s sharp eyes watched her every move.

“Like most of America, Stark Industries was astonished by our Vice President’s actions,” Pepper said carefully. “We’re grateful to Iron Man and War Machine for bringing his treason to light.”

“Sources say that SI lobbied against Rodriguez’s selection during the 2012 campaign.” Christine speared a shrimp from her salad, raising an eyebrow.

“Your sources are mistaken. We had no communication with President Ellis’s campaign at that time nor—” she raised her hand in advance of Christine’s next question. “—will we in the future.”

“Not bad.” Christine’s calculating gaze relaxed into a soft smile. “You’ll be fine tomorrow.”

“I wasn’t concerned,” Pepper commented. She drained her wine and reclined in the lounge chair she’d installed in her living room at Stark Tower, facing her view of the city. “Anyway, I thought date night meant no work talk.”

“Okay, so I was worried.” Christine abandoned her dinner and came to sit beside Pepper—which was the reason the lounger was big enough for two.

She stroked Pepper’s hair. “You could have died this week, and I would have heard it on the news with everyone else.”

“Is this your way of saying you want to go public?” Pepper asked quietly.

Christine rested her head on Pepper’s shoulder. “Maybe. I just want you to be safe.” She hesitated. “Is Stark Industries hiring for Public Relations?”

Pepper turned her head to look Christine in the eyes. “You want to switch careers?”

“We both travel a lot. If I were based in New York, we’d see each other more.”

“Don’t make any rash decisions because of this week,” Pepper cautioned. “But… we are hiring.”

“I’ll update my CV.”

Pepper took her hand and they watched the lights for a while.


End file.
